Dawn of the Dead: The Continueation
by Der Kaiser Mikey III
Summary: When the characters of the Dawn of the dead movie land on an island, zombies pour out and attack them. The video camera they were recording with drops in front of a dead zombie, and the screen goes to the credits, leaving it up to the viewer to decide...


(Disclaimer Note: I do not own any of the Dawn of the Dead or any other franchise, this is merely a continuation of an unsatisfied viewer and if need be voiced, a parody of the already famous DOTD)

Island Docks, 6:00 AM, June 16th

The boat nudged the edge of the rotting dock with a force that had awoken the four survivors, sending them back into their horrible reality. Kenneth raised his Remington, and looked around. Terry flipped on the camera, and started video taping the landing. There were no boats in the marina, just a silent morning with water lapping up against the rotting wood. Kenneth signaled for everyone to get ready, and Anna drew her .357 S&W M66 snub, preparing for the worst. As soon as Kenneth stepped onto the deck, the doors to a shed burst open, sending forth a torrent of dead. Terry dropped the camera in all the excitement, and barely drew his Mossberg before he was forced into the water. Ken and Anna were pinned down on the shore, making a run for it into the forest. Nicole looked over to Terry, who was pumping round after round into the horde.

Then he clicked empty. With a curse, he made a run for the boat, ditching the camera and starting to paddle out to sea, forsaking Ken and Anna. As he got one leg into the boat, he was pulled under, kicking frantically at the zack who were dragging him down. Nicole grabbed his arm, and tried to pull him up, but the cloud of blood forming in the water confirmed that he had been bitten. He took one last look at her, and let go of the boat, screaming as more teeth sunk into his limbs, then disappearing beneath the cloud of water. Nicole frantically tried to start the engine, but the boat wouldn't budge. She didn't even notice the dead arms latching onto the edge of the boat. As she fiddled with the engine, she looked up to see the first one get into the boat. But it was stopped short by the loud crack of a gun, then the pink matter spraying onto her and the surroundings. A man on shore was blasting zack out of his way. He seemed to be in control, and used his many magnums with expert aim. He leaped from the dock onto the boat, and tossed her his pack.

"I have half a gallon of gas in there, fill the tank and lets the hell out of here." He put the two 8 inch revolvers back into his wild west holsters, and drew two automags, chambering the first round of the clip, jerking back the slides and spinning them into the correct position, letting off two shots, then four, then six. He worked the whole clips into the zack, and finally, the engine roared to life. He handed the wood handled automag to Nicole, and a spare clip as well. "Anything comes up onto the deck, shoot it—" He stopped short as the boat made a sickening grinding sound, then a shower of blood and the like erupted out the back of the engine. "By the way, the name's Saul."

"Nicole…" She replied, still in a daze…and Terry…she hadn't even had time to grieve. Then again, the last thing she had seen of him was the splashing, bloody mess. First her father, then Terry. It was as if nobody in her life could stay before they either turned or deserted her. She just hoped Ken and Anna were alright. "Did you see the others?" She asked the new guy, Saul.

"What others?" He asked, letting them drift seeing as the gas was almost gone. "You mean the guy who was dragged down? He's long gone—"

"No, there were two others…a big black guy and a small white woman."

"Nah, didn't see them." He shrugged. "Got any supplies on here?" He asked, looking for a good place to land on shore.

"Just a few bullets." She pointed to the last of their stores, some 9mm and some .357. Saul grabbed what .357 was left, and loaded up his revolvers and the empty slots in his cowboy holsters. He coasted up, and ran the boat aground. He hopped off, and took his pistol from Nicole. She handed it back without protest, seeing it wise to leave him to his own devices. She felt strangely safe with him. "Where are we going?" She asked, clinging to his arm. He looked over, but didn't say anything about it.

"To my place." Saul replied, gently lifting her over the railing and onto land. He understood that she had harbored affection for the man who had been dragged under, and she was at a very fragile emotional state. He drew his two autoloaders, and led the way to the small underground shelter he had made…


End file.
